The Balance of the Force
by Thunderstruck 61
Summary: This is the story of a boy Jedi in the Old Republic. Is planned to be an AU tied to the stories of Episodes I,II,and III. Give it a chance and PLEASE Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello potential reader. I would just like to be said that I do not own the Star Wars Universe. Also this is my first Star Wars fic. I would greatly appreciate any reviews good or bad. I would also like to say that this story is not set in stone but what I have written is too extensive to be just a draft. I would like some input on whether I should move forward with more chapters or not. Enjoy.

* * *

Dwi-Tola Libram is an enigma.

He was known to be Force sensitive but had a midi-chlorian count well below the normal count for a human. It seemed that this count was microscopic compared to that of many other children. He was constantly reminded, and also thought it true, that he didn't have any power over the living Force.

Even with this handicap Libram was taken to the Jedi Temple from his home planet of Dantooine and was put into the Youngling Clan of the Bear which was headed by Jedi Master Yoda. With his slim midi-chlorian count the Jedi Knights were reluctant to take Dwi-Tola as a Padawan Learner.

Over the years he was prospected by countless Jedi: Masters and Knights alike, he was never chosen for numerous reasons.

_He Thinks too much. _

_He cannot harness what little control of the Force he has._

_I cannot lead him where he cannot go._

To name a few.

The years dragged on. Over this time he spent his free moments with Yoda and the two formed a bond. The always wise Yoda felt that Dwi would be picked sooner or later.

Finally he reached the age of twelve with only one more year before he was forced into a Jedi Service Corps. Libram had grown to be a good size for his age and had very short dark hair. Being born on the planet of Dantooine he had little experience in any form of diplomacy or fighting which was another factor in his constant rejections. By this time he had been taught much of the basics by Yoda. This included the teaching of Form I combat and learning the Jedi Code.

He was now weeks away from his thirteenth birthday and ready to accept that he would not be a Jedi Knight. When he was called to a training room by Master Yoda.

As he entered the well lit chamber he saw another Jedi standing next to Yoda. This Jedi was a green Nautolan man with tentacles protruding from his head. He seemed to tower over Dwi. The greatness of this Jedi seemed apparent to Dwi.

"Youngling Libram, Jedi Master Fisto this is." said Yoda.

Dwi bowed his head to the Nautolan and he returned the gesture and took a knee so as to get eye level with Libram.

"Hello young one. I am Kit Fisto and I would like to ask you a few questions concerning your life as a Youngling." said Fisto seemingly scanning Dwi head to toe.

A few seconds passed and Libram responded to Fisto. "Certainly, Master." said Libram.

Kit Fisto smiled a great full smile which seemed to show the most sincereness Dwi had ever seen in a smile from anyone. Kit started the interview.

"How old are you?" he asked. "I am twelve, Master." Libram replied.

Fisto nodded. "And why do you think you haven't been chosen by an Apprentice yet?" asked Fisto.

"I think you could tell me that one better than I could tell you." Libram answered truthfully. Another smile from Fisto.

"Well, Young One. I believe that most would not commit to you because they, like me, are too unsure of their abilities as a teacher." said Fisto.

Yoda was intently watching the pair. He seemed to be concealing something from them. A certain knowledge of something. A small grin came to his face.

The interview continued. "Do you feel that you are completely devoted to all that you do. In triumph or failure?"

A puzzled look came onto Libram's face. "Well, Master. I believe that I am devoted to all that I do because I have to be. I think that it is foolhardy to turn back on a decision that you have previously made. Whether the consequences be good or bad." answered Libram.

"There is still much for you to learn...." started Fisto.

"Then teach me." interrupted Dwi.

Fisto smiled and let out one last phrase. "Thank you, young one." said Fisto.

Sensing the end of the interview Yoda interjected. "Go you now can." said Yoda raising his arm to the door..

When Dwi left Fisto and Yoda began to talk.

"And you think that he is the perfect Apprentice for me, Master." said Fisto pacing around the chamber.

"Think I do not. Feel I do." replied Yoda.

"Indeed." Fisto said chuckling to himself.

"The boy is human. This decision would be easier if he was Nautolan or closer to my species." confessed Fisto.

"Apprehensive you are." said Yoda in his calm voice moving his head to keep up with Fisto's now rapid pacing.

"Yes I am. Could this boy benefit from _my_ teaching?" Fisto asked and stopped to look at Yoda.

"Benefit you both will. Remember Bant Eerin you should." Yoda advised.

Kit Fisto thought about his former apprentice and of his own life and the charismatic boy that reminded him of himself.

"Fine I will take this boy as my new Apprentice." Fisto decided.

"Prepare him I now will." said Yoda.

They both left the chamber.

When Yoda gave him the news Dwi was thrilled.

Libram knew that he would be taught things that he couldn't even fathom. But soon he found out the defects to Jedi life. It's not all mind tricks and fighting.

After a week his new Master, Kit Fisto, was already teaching him more than he could imagine. This is where Dwi soon found out that the ways of the Jedi are strict and difficult to learn. That it opens you to much but you pay with your humanity.

You sell your soul to become a soulless warrior. To serve others below yourself. To give counsel and observe with no control of what events will happen. It is a hard life. This is what Dwi soon found out.

Libram was with Fisto in a training room in the Jedi Temple. It was just three walls with the fourth being a window giving you the clearest view of the Coruscant skyline.

Dwi didn't know why he was here. Fisto soon told him that this is where he would learn the ways of the Force and soon asked him to do many different things.

"Detach yourself. From everything. Feel only the Force. Let your mind go. Close your eyes. And feel." said Fisto to Dwi in the afternoon in the private training room.

Dwi was standing in the center of the room with Fisto slowly circling around him. His green skin shined off of the late afternoon sun.

Fisto closed his eyes and deeply inhaled and exhaled.

A few moments passed. "What do you feel?" asked Fisto opening his eyes.

In truth Dwi couldn't feel anything. He tried to let himself go but found it difficult. It seemed like it was too hard and he knew that Jedi Knights could do it in a matter of moments. This made him angry.

"Feeling a bit too much I see." said Fisto in a sour tone when Dwi didn't answer. Libram quickly opened his eyes and looked at Fisto.

"I'm sorry Master. I know that this should be easy but I can't do it. I'm sorry Master." said Dwi.

Fisto turned away and sighed. "Maybe the Jedi Service Corps was the better path for you." said Fisto looking at the ground.

This made Dwi even more angry. "No! I can be a Jedi I can do it I'll be the greatest Jedi who ever lived. Just wait." said Dwi pulsing with anger and anarchy.

Kit quickly turned around and glared at his Padawan. "Anger is not the Jedi way, my very young and arrogant Apprentice. You must learn that arrogance and anger are always a path to the Dark Side. If you are destined to be a great Jedi then you must not feel those things. You must detach yourself from everything. Emotions, and thoughts. Open yourself to the Force. I am disappointed by your behavior." said Fisto as he walked towards the door.

Fisto turned his head back as the door opened. "Come out when you have felt the living Force." said Kit and he walked out of the room leaving Dwi.

Dwi looked out the window and let a single tear drop down the side of his cheek.

Libram sat down cross legged and looked out the window. The sun started to set. The light glimmered on Dwi. It made him glow. He waited and thought.

_I know I can do it_

_I must Detach _

_Feel nothing_

_Open myself_

Hours passed. Day turned to Night. The boy tried to open himself to nothing.

Then the sun started to rise. Great light and beauty rushed into the room; great feeling. Dwi saw this beauty and Dwi felt the beauty. He closed his eyes and felt the beauty rush through his body. He focused it. Let it pass through him and for the first time he felt alive. He felt happy.

Then naturally Dwi shifted his feelings away from the sun and into the tranquility of the room he was in. He felt the peace in the room and in himself.

From there he started to expand his feelings into the hallway. He started to feel the Jedi walk past his room he felt the presence of some of his friends and peers.

Libram opened his eyes and knew what this sensation was. He knew how to attain it. This emotional yet emotionless high; this sixth sense. The living Force.

It was at this moment Dwi understood who a Jedi was and why. He could not use something this precious and powerful for evil means. The cost would be too great to the universe. And it was too monopolizing to use it to gain political supremacy. It was only meant to be used and translated through the Jedi for a mystical purpose.

After that day Libram never questioned Fisto's lessons. Dwi never again said he couldn't do something or became angry at the lack of success. If he didn't get it right he asked Fisto what he could do and trained himself to master it.

After his revelation in the training room Libram ran to meet Fisto.

He didn't have to go far. Soon Dwi sensed Fisto's presence in the archives and changed direction accordingly.

He entered the luxurious Jedi Archives and found Fisto pacing around some book cases. Dwi calmly walked up to him.

"Master. I have seen the error of my ways. I have felt the Living Force. The great rush of feeling. I am sorry for the arrogance but I didn't know what the Force was. Err, well what it could be. I know now why the Jedi cannot attach and cannot be rulers." said Dwi to Kit.

"Thank you, Dwi. I knew my choice in you was not falsely placed." said Fisto smiling his great smile.

"But something has also come up." started Kit. "The Council has called me and you to oversee the negotiations between the Hutts and the Republic. We are to be ambassadors to the Hutts and secure trade routes through the Outer Rim." said Fisto.

"When are we to leave, Master?" asked Dwi. "As soon as possible, but we will delay for a few days because I need to teach you a few more things before I feel safe letting you go with me." replied Fisto.

Soon after this conversation Kit Fisto led Libram into the training room. Inside Dwi saw a table with two lightsabers on it.

"What are those for, Master." asked Dwi. "I am going to show how to wield a lightsaber effectively." said Fisto.

"These are training sabers." said Kit handing a saber to Dwi and picking up the other one.

Kit then instructed Dwi to get in front of him. They both ignited their lightsabers. "

"You know the basic ways of Shi-Cho, right." asked Fisto to Dwi.

"Yes, Master. In fact I really liked to learn lightsaber combat." replied Dwi as they started to circle each other.

"Well there are seven main forms of lightsbaer combat. All of the different forms focus on something different." said Kit giving a quick slash towards Dwi.

Libram quickly blocked the blade. "Are there any Jedi who have mastered all forms of combat?" he asked.

"Very few. Master Yoda, Cin Drallig, perhaps. Well anyway most Jedi stick to a single form. I, for instance, am mainly orientated with Form I." said Fisto giving a quick rally towards Libram.

Dwi quickly blocked and then countered the moves unexpectedly putting Fisto on his guard.

"I'm gonna master all the forms. And I don't mean to sound arrogant but that is my goal; to master all the forms of lightsaber combat." said Dwi determinedly going on the offensive towards Kit.

Surprised by both the incoming lightsaber and the words of his Padawan, Kit didn't know what to say. He quickly blocked all of the incoming strikes and quickly countered making contact with Dwi's torso.

Not expecting the pain Libram fell to the floor. He looked up at his master. "Well you won't master the forms just lying there." said Fisto smiling and seemingly giving support to Dwi's dream.

Libram smiled and picked himself up.

The two spent the rest of the day sparring and conversing about politics. Fisto tried to teach Dwi the basic moves of six of the seven forms. Dwi was eager and quick to learn but didn't have much luck with the moves but Libram was still making mental notes on the moves and basic styles of each form.

By the end of the day Dwi was able to successfully manipulate the Force around him. Quickly learning when he should and shouldn't use the powers.

Fisto elaborated on the mandate to negotiate with the Hutts. They would journey to the moon of Nar Shaddaa and speak with Jiliac the Hutt. They would negotiate to make safe passage for Republic trade ships throughout the Outer Rim.

By the end of the week both Libram and Fisto felt ready for the new mission. They were both quickly on board a small cruiser bound for Nar Shaddaa.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the mildly requested chapter two of Balance of the Force. I would like to still remind you to read&review and please be very critical.

* * *

Nar Shaddaa. The Vertical City. This little Coruscant was the headquarters for the Hutts. It was here that Dwi-Tola Libram and Kit Fisto journeyed to talk with Jiliac the Hutt.

The cruiser neared the never ending city of Nar Shaddaa. They were bound for Jiliac's personal estate. When they arrived they were met by Jiliac's bodyguard who led them into an antechamber to see Jiliac.

The antechamber was a large lobby with a second floor filled with a good number of people with blasters. As they walked further Dwi saw the Hutt. He was accompanied by a translating protocol droid.

"The almighty Jiliac has requested the presence of the Jedi." said the droid.

A tall Weequay who seemed to be in charge of all the body guards nodded to the droid and led the two towards the Hutt. In each step Libram seemed to sense unknown danger. Fisto, seeing this, told Dwi that in a Hutt's fortress that is a common sense.

When the two arrived at the Hutt they both gave a bow and introduced themselves. The Hutt seemed to greet them in his native tongue and rambled on in an unknown language. The protocol droid translated.

"The Great Jiliac has welcomed you but asked why you did not bring any gifts or tokens of honesty." said the droid.

Kit looked at the giant slug like creature and started speaking. "We did not think it necessary to bring gifts over negotiations for trade routes. We feel that the gift is the increased profit in Hutt Space." ended Fisto.

Jiliac began to speak again. The protocol droid soon followed. "The Great Jiliac has applauded your way with negotiations and requested that a task be done to show your good faith. Only then will he consult the Hutt Council for the confirmation of the trade routes."

"What is the task?" asked Kit with no expression being shown. As this was the Jedi way, to show no emotion. Jiliac rambled on for a long while. The droid soon followed in a it's monotone voice. "The great Jiliac says that the task is to travel to Tatooine and to retrieve bank codes and history from his nephew Jabba." The droid then told the Jedi that this would be no easy task as Jabba was afraid of losing business to Jiliac. Fisto stalled asking to contact the Jedi Council and then give Jiliac an answer within the next hour.

After a brief discussion with Yoda and Mace Windu Fisto was told that the task must be completed. Soon giving the news to Jiliac that the task would be done, a new predicament was given.

Jiliac announced that he expected an assassination attempt on his life by certain _unknown _criminals. The Hutt knew it would be a bigger force than his usual bodyguard could handle. Thus he requested that Fisto leave Dwi with him while Kit received the bank codes.

Fisto considered it. He considered it for a while, coming to the conclusion that Dwi was capable to be left alone. Fisto had to forget that it was his first mission. Libram was to stay at Jiliac's side the entire time only giving his help when it was greatly needed. Needless to say Dwi himself didn't feel ready.

However he soon found out what it was like to work alone. It was mindlessly boring. Standing next to a corpulent sentient species that had no feeling about anything. Dwi was surprised that they didn't possess the power of the Force for they would make formidable, albeit slow, Jedi.

Hours passed and people came and went. The tall Weequay who Dwi found out was named Shiko was in charge of the entire bodyguard. The bodyguard consisted of fourteen Weequay and seven Gamorreans. The Weequay were obviously dominant. Dwi could sense them as they used their telepathic ability of communication.

The armament of the bodyguard was varied. Many Weequay carried basic blasters while the Gamorreans used large blunt objects. Shiko, though, was using a magnificently crafted spear. The body guard needed little help but Libram could see that a strong resilient force could be able to penetrate the guard's defenses.

Dwi-Tola was left to count the minutes until the return of his master. Dullness begets reflection and from this reflection comes regret which creates emotions that are not worth thinking about. Minutes turned to hours as Dwi waited next to Jiliac's side.

The great chamber was small but had defense from many parts of the room. The only main entrance was right in front of the Hutt although there were many doors and peek holes that could be used for defense of the room. Also the room was made in a rectangular shape with the entrance at one side and the Hutt at the complete opposite side.

Two Gamorreans were at each side of the main entrance with two more behind the Hutt. Seven Weequay were at different positions in front of Jiliac with three more on the balconies. Shiko was in and out of main room. The rest of the guards were at odd places around the complex.

The day was turning to night. The complex was still the bodyguard showed no signs of change. Outside Dwi felt the sunset meeting the city outside. A few more hours passed when the protocol droid walked to Libram.

"The Great and Almighty Jiliac will be going to his bed chambers soon. Once the Head of Security comes back." said the protocol droid.

Libram bowed his head to the droid. The droid walked away as Dwi surveyed the room and complex with the Force. After a few minutes Dwi felt a sudden shift. The Weequay had started to communicate at a rapid rate. Soon they were speaking aloud in their language. Libram's hand went for his lightsaber as Shiko leaped into the room with hooded men right behind him.

After a quick flip Shiko turned around and gave a war cry. The battle had commenced. The Gamorreans at the entrance had taken their weapons and bludgeoned the first assassins but soon the room was full of dark clothed assailants.

Blaster fire was every where and Dwi didn't move from Jiliac's side. Libram hadn't even ignited his lightsaber. Instead he watched the body guard take out many assassins. Shiko was a wild warrior his spear waving rampant among the flesh of his opponents. Screams filled the room. A small number of assassins could make it to the end of the rectangle towards Jiliac. The few who did were killed by the Gamorreans that were nearest to the Hutt.

Soon the battle took a turn and the bodyguard was pushed back farther. The Gamorreans near Jiliac were overwhelmed. Shiko was soon at the Hutt's side but even he was taking on multiple assailants at once.

Dwi saw one assassin avoid the onslaught of guards. Making his way towards Dwi. This man's dark armor and hood accompanied with a veil made this aura of fear. The enemy drew a pistol. All that he saw in his way was an unarmed boy. The most trivial of thing hindering his prize. The man could taste victory. All it took was a quick shot at this kid.

Libram hesitated. He looked towards the battle. Many Gamorreans were slain and the Weequay were holding fast. Dwi looked at this assassin drawing nearer. This demon raised his arm. Pistol in hand. Dwi could feel the satisfaction in him as his muscles started to move on the trigger. Emotion was wraught within him.

Then in an instant the young Padawan Dwi-Tola Libram ignited his lightsaber and sliced off the hand of the man with the pistol. The man's eyes quickly changed to reflect pain and fear as he fell to to the floor. Libram turned his head to see three assassins with long javelins rush towards the undefended Hutt. Dwi moved forward and slayed the three before they could pierce Jiliac.

Shiko turned to see the four men on the ground near Dwi and for the first time Libram saw him smile. The tall Weequay turned and in a flurry finished off his opponents.

The battle was over.

Shikowalked to Dwi and put his hand on Libram's shoulder. Then the Weequay looked towards Jiliac and nodded. The Hutt started to speak. The protocol droid started to do it's job.

"The Great Jiliac sends his thanks for what you have done. He says that it will not be forgotten. The Almighty Jiliac has also said that he will show his thanks to you by accepting your request for trade routes through Hutt Space whether or not the task that he has sent the other on is completed or not." said the droid.

Libram bowed his head to the Hutt.

The droid started again "The Almighty Jiliac wishes to know your name. So that your service will be told and remembered throughout his lifetime."

"My name is Dwi-Tola Libram. And I am grateful for your service to our cause. With your permission I will notify my Master immediately of what has transpired here." said Libram.

Jiliac spoke and Dwi knew the answer. "You have The Great and Almighty Jiliac's permission to notify your Master." said the protocol droid.

Dwi-Tola bowed his head to Jiliac then to Shiko and left the main room. Dwi took out his Comm. Link and contacted Kit Fisto. After a brief conversation the two met up and where back on their way to Coruscant to tell of their successful mission.


End file.
